


Twice in a Lifetime

by NestPlaster



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Costumes, Honor, Justice, Other, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had made a mistake, and unmade a career in the process. With great power comes great responsibility -- it was time to make things right and rebuild a hero for the people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice in a Lifetime

"Alright" rumbled Bone Saw, "But you better be serious about making me look good this time. You pull stunts on me again, everyone guy in the back is going to be standing between you and that exit." He leaned forward and rested one gigantic elbow on the table, pointing an accusing finger forward. "Listen to me call it, and we'll be OK."

The Human Spider nodded, eyes serious beneath his red mask. "I know what I did last time was wrong. Don't worry -- by the time we're done, you'll have to offer six thousand to get someone to step between those ropes." His eyes revealed the smile hidden by his red balaclava, and the two men rose to their feet and shook hands.

* * *

The two men circled each other warily watching for an opening. Their arms hung heavy in the air like fencing crabs as they shuffled with short sideways steps. The crowd grew louder as the tension rose, and a cry of "Fight already ya bum!" rang out across the arena. Bone Saw judged the tension to be at a peak and lunged forward, trusting in the instincts and speed of his partner to meet him in a grapple, and the crowd roared their approval as the two combatants locked up.

"Clothesline" hissed Bone Saw, face hidden beneath a curtain of wet hair. He slung The Human Spider across the ring and rushed forward with raised forearm. The audience cheered as one when the red clad body hit the mat.

* * *

By the ten minute mark the tide had turned. The Human Spider had used an eye rake and followed up with a series of kicks to the leg, leaving Bone Saw limping after him. A well timed kick dropped Bone Saw to one knee, and The Human Spider took the opportunity to leap to the top rope. When Bone Saw regained his feet and spun around he was greeted with a drop kick to the chest and sent straight down to the mat.

Bone Saw rolled to the apron and swung his feet down to the ground. "Enough!" he yelled out at the crowd, who responded with cries of aggression to this new sign of life. The cheers grew in strength when he flipped up the ring apron, and doubled again as he pulled out out a steel chair. 

* * *

Twisted metal littered the floor, ruined chairs scattered across the ring area. The two fighters wobbled on their feet. The Human Spider was weathered with tears in his mask, brown hair sticking up through the holes stiff with sweat. Bone Saw teetered on the ring apron, blood streaming down his face from a cut near the hairline.

The Human Spider saw his opportunity and ran the ropes, bouncing back and sprinting across the arena to a chorus of boos before taking flight and launching his shoulders in a tackle at the wounded champion. Bone Saw reacted at the last possible second, years of experience allowing him to reach up just in time to redirect his opponent. He swung The Human Spider up in an arch, momentum raising the red-clad body high in the air before it was slammed down towards the floor, crashing through a table set up at ringside. Bone Saw dropped from the apron and made the cover while the crowd was hot, and the building shook with excitement as his arm was raised in victory.

* * *

"I've got to hand it to you" Bone Saw growled as he applied a line of crazy glue across his forehead. "No DQ was a good call, and you took me down enough that they ate it up when I finally put you away. You've got a good mind for this, when you feel like using it."

The Human Spider shrugged and leaned back in his chair, looking as fresh as when he had first walked into the building. "Let's chalk it up to me finally listening to the veteran."


End file.
